


Let Me Grieve

by Layzhe_06



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Canon Divergence, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/M, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Katara (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Kinda, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Sokka/Suki, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Katara (Avatar), So much trauma, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Suki (Avatar) Needs a Hug, The Beifongs' A+ Parenting, These kids need therapy omfg, They all need hugs, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Toph Beifong Needs A Hug, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, and hugs, bECAUSE WHO FIGHTS WAR AT TWELVE--, istg someone give my babies the therapy they need, no shit they have trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: The war is over, they can finally cry. No walls, no masks.
Relationships: Aang & Roku (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	1. Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friend, Micah, for being my beta ✌😚.

Aang

The young airbender took a deep breath as he kneeled in front of his statue. Slowly, Aang looked up to see his mentor, Monk Gyatso, in a meditating position. He smiled weakly, remembering the times when they’d meditate in peace together, in the quieter parts of the Southern Air Temple. “Hello Gyatso… How’ve you been?” He mumbled, as if the statue would reply to him. The chirping of birds was his only reply. Aang sighed sadly, feeling tears brim his eyes. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to leave you all behind.” He croaked, his voice cracking. “I was so selfish when I ran away. I just… I didn’t want to be separated from you. I didn’t have someone to call ‘mom’ or ‘dad’. Not like Katara and Sokka with their father. I was born alone and parentless, until you came into my life and became the father I never had. Playing Pai Sho with me and playing pranks on the other monks.” He laughed sadly. 

When he got no response, he curled into himself, resting his chin on his knees as he tucked them up to his chest. “You know, when I came out of the iceberg, I never expected to meet someone like Katara, Sokka, Toph, or even Zuko. When I found  _ you  _ amongst all those other firebenders, I could only imagine the pain you must’ve felt. Seeing our people being wiped out because of me.” He said, warm tears streaming down his cheeks. “I was so scared when the people from the Water Tribe said that they hadn’t seen airbenders in a century. I didn’t know that… That a genocide happened. I thought I’d still see airbenders, flying around in bisons and their lemurs. But instead, all I got were bones and dead bodies.” He tried his best to hold it back, but found that he couldn’t as the situation finally crashed down on him. 

Aang let out a gut-wrenching sob. His shoulders shook as his voice grew hoarse, he pounded carelessly on the stone. Tired and grieving. His people were gone but he couldn’t even grieve because  _ he  _ was the world’s last hope for peace.  _ He  _ was the avatar, and in his world, there was no time to grieve and grovel. It was his duty to the world. So when the war was finally over and Ozai had been thrown to jail, he went back to the Southern Air Temple, he went back  _ home.  _ “I’m just a kid! I’m not supposed to be shot with lightning, o-or fight a war! Why can’t I just live my life like the others? Having fun and being able to cherish their childhood. The one thing I ever wanted was freedom, but at what cost Gyatso?” He ranted, then his voice grew weaker at the end as he desperately looked for an answer, looking into his master’s serene expression. When all he got was the sound of dust sweeping against the stone floors, his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

“And I know, I have a new family now. Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko… All of the people I’ve met along the way. But they’ve all been stripped of their childhoods too. They were born in an era of  _ war.  _ I wasn’t. I was born before all of this happened. And then when I return, my people are gone, my friends are dead and old, and a crazy maniac is after me, trying to kill me in order to keep the world out of balance and continue his reign over the world! It’s just so unfair!” He said angrily, remembering the siege of the North, the lightning in the Catacombs, and Sozin’s comet. “The fathers are forced to fight to keep their families alive, the children are scarred by the soldiers barging into their homes, the mothers are desperately running out of options to feed their family. Ba Sing Se is corrupt and their own king doesn’t know about a war going on for an entire  _ century _ , and the one in charge of returning the balance is a twelve-year-old kid!” He yelled, throwing a rock across the hall. 

“What more does the world want from me?!” He said defeatedly, finally realizing his duties, letting all his pain out, all his fears, all his doubts. “I just wish you were here Gyatso, you usually know what to do.” He sighed, leaning against the pedestal of his statue. The silence went on for a good minute before he heard a voice. “Being the avatar isn’t very fun, isn’t it Aang?” The familiar voice of Roku said, and Aang turned to face his predecessor. “Roku! W-what are you doing here?” He asked in surprise, “You were in distress. And as your past life, I’m here to offer you some advice.” Roku replied, Aang’s eyes looked away from him guiltily. “Oh.. You heard all that?” “Of course. I’m a part of you Aang, I know you.” He said, sitting in front of the airbender.

“Well… What’s the best way to… Solve my problem?” He asked, and Roku’s gaze softened. “I understand your struggles. You know, when I was the avatar, I wanted nothing more than to go back to the Fire Nation, with Sozin and my other friends. Being the avatar, it was such a daunting task. To keep the world balanced and to usher an era of peace. And, I admit, sparing Sozin was selfish, and I should’ve put my responsibility and duty before our friendship. But I didn’t, and look what happened. A war broke out and now I left you to deal with the mess.” Roku said sadly, and Aang frowned a little. “The war is over, and you have some time to yourself now. Aang, you must let yourself grieve. Don’t ignore your feelings or push them away. Not now. So that when you return to face the aftermath of war, you will be prepared. Your friends will wait for you, believe me.” Roku said, a hand on Aang’s shoulder.

“But what if something happens and they need me?” Aang asked, and Roku paused. “Then help them. Help them in the name of your ancestors, in the name of your people. Help them not because it’s your duty, but because you want to, because you believe they need help. To be the avatar, you must do your duties with no hesitation and with a whole heart, you must have a clear mind in order to be able to help others.” Roku said, and Aang let out a ghost of a smile. “Thank you, Avatar Roku.” He said, his words sincere and true. “There is no need to thank me. It is my job to guide you through the life ahead of you.” He said, and in a moment, he disappeared into thin air. Aang smiled, letting his tears fall as Appa and Momo entered. 

He ran over and hugged Appa, feeling Momo’s tail curl around his neck. “Hey buddy.” 


	2. This Isn't Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They hired a kidnapper... Because they love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Toph's parents did to her was just cruel. wHO HIRES A KIDNAPPER TO GO AFTER THEIR KID?!

Toph Beifong

Coming back to the estate was a bad idea on her part, she had to admit. The moment she’d returned, she was met with tense hugs before being sent to the baths to clean herself off of the soot from the war. It had been so long since she’d been instructed to go back and shower. Usually, her friends would tell her to take a bath as it was a necessity, but in the estate, it was simply because her parents were not fond of her ‘healthy coating of earth’, they wanted her clean from head-to-toe, not a single spec of dust on her silken robes. She hated the feeling of the maids scrubbing her skin with such gentle care, the sickeningly sweet scent of the water inside the tub, and the feeling of them combing her wet hair. 

It didn’t feel like her.

When they were done, they forced her to wear that wretched dress her parents forced her to wear every single day. Yes, she was a noble, but she didn’t like these constricting dresses, or the way her hair would be pinned up and out of her face, tugging at her hairline painfully. The light layer of powder on her face made this entire thing even more dreadful. But she just did it to please her parents, her stay wouldn’t be long, and they knew that. The good part was that they actually got along, they would no longer reprimand her as much for laughing loudly, or telling jokes. One time, her mother even chuckled at one of her stories. 

However, it all came down when she heard her parents’ hushed conversation one night. She’d already been sent to bed, so they assumed she was asleep and talked outside her door. “What happened with the money you gave Xin Fu?” Her mother asked, “I gave them what they wanted, they won’t tell anyone.” Her father replied quietly, Toph’s heart dropped. “Lao, that was a waste of gold. Did you have to send them after her?” “If the others found out about her little adventures, our name will go down the drain! We can’t have that.” “I’m aware, but think of the connections she has now. She befriended the King of Omashu, the Avatar, Heir to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, the new Fire Lord and his consort from the Water Tribe! If Xin Fu managed to bring her back, you would’ve closed these opportunities.” Poppy retorted.

“She’s a Beifong! A noble of the Earth Kingdom, but she’s basically abandoned her manners and won’t act properly.” Lao said, and they fell silent. “I just want things to go back to the way it was.” He sighed, and Toph felt tears brim her eyes. “There’s nothing we can do now, she’s a war hero, and there’s no changing that. I just don’t want her to fight anymore! Did you see the scar on her leg?” Poppy sighed defeatedly, Lao just ushered her to bed and probably continued to talk about the issue at hand. When Toph knew they were gone, she bent her door shut before curling up into a fetus position, sobbing silently as her denial finally cleared through and a painful realization dawned on her. 

_ They’re ashamed of me.  _

When morning came, she woke up with dried tear tracks gracing her cheeks as her eyes burned from crying. She was extra snappy towards the maids and forced them out to dress into her own clothes. When she emerged, she was wearing her fighting gear. “Toph! Why are you wearing that? Aren’t you going to stay for a few more days?” Her mom asked in a curious tone, “Don’t pretend anymore, mom… I heard you two last night.” She said in a dark tone, letting her pain shine through.

Her parents froze, then her mother came to hug her. “Toph-” “Don’t touch me.” She said weakly, stepping back with tears brimming her eyes. “Admit it, you’re both ashamed of me. Aren’t you?” She asked bitterly, “We would never be ashamed of you, love.” Her mom said, but Toph knew better, her heartbeat said it was a lie, and that hurt her the most. “Liar! You only tolerate me because of my  _ connections.  _ Not because you understand me, or because you accept me for who I am, but because the power I have can help your name, isn’t that right  _ mom _ ?” She spat, her eyes narrowed. 

“Young lady, watch your tone.” Lao intervened, but Toph yelled in outrage. “And you! You sent a kidnapper after me!” She cried out in horror, “We only want you to be safe! What if you get hurt? Then what?” He replied, “Dad, they’re kidnappers! This isn’t love, that’s impossible! Because I would never limit my kids to their full potential, I will  _ never  _ be ashamed of my children, and I will not hide them away from the world. I will never be like you. Ever.” She growled, her mom reached out and caught her wrist, her perfect nails digging into Toph’s skin. 

“Please… Don’t do this to us, Tophie.” She said softly, in a voice so sweet and beckoning. But it only caused pain to flare up in her chest. “I’m leaving.” Was all she could say as she pulled away from her mom’s tight grip, ignoring her father’s yells, she went back to her room with tears falling down her cheeks, packing all her things, sliding the space bracelet Sokka had given her, sliding in the pin Aang had given her a month ago into her hair, letting it hold up her bun, replacing her thin, golden headband, with the one she’d made herself so long ago. She let out a shaky breath as she slung the pack over her shoulder. 

“Goodbye.” Was all she said before she stepped out of the gates. 

Aang picked her up from a local inn a few days later for Zuko’s coronation.

Toph was relatively fine when they’d arrived, she wasn’t snappy with the maids and kept up a good conversation. But her friends knew something was wrong, she would usually keep to herself, her smiles never met her expressive eyes, and her laughs would sound dull and hollow. Whatever happened at the estate must’ve struck Toph badly since she continued to curl into herself, to the point that she’d even missed breakfast. 

A week after the coronation, Toph asked if she could stay with Zuko and Katara since his wound was still raw and she didn’t want to return to her parents yet since she wanted to spend more time with Zuko. The firebender agreed without hesitation and Toph thanked him gratefully. So, she continued to stay in the Fire Nation, occasionally barging into Zuko’s office and inviting him for tea in the turtleduck pond. 

However, a month into her extended stay, her slow healing process had been disrupted by a letter read to her by Zuko during a rainy day in Capital city.

_ Toph,  _

_ Your mother and I have heard about you deciding to stay in the Fire Nation. We are currently writing to you because we want you back home. We have had it with your rebellious behavior and demand that you return to the estate this instant, or else we will cut off all your connections. You will no longer inherit the family’s fortune because it is clear to us that you have chosen the Fire Nation over your own family.  _

_ We love you Toph, and we care for you. Please come back home. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Dad  _

She fell into a tense silence after the letter. Countless thoughts jumbled around in her head as she tried to process what just happened. Slowly, Zuko left the room to give her some space to breathe, knowing the new information was probably overwhelming her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the click of the door knob as Zuko closed the door. The letter’s contents finally sunk in and she  _ lost it.  _ Letting out a sob, she fumbled around the drawers for scissors.

When her fingers brushed against the cool metal, she gathered her hair behind her head and  _ cut.  _ Chopping through the thick hair until it was up to her neck, not caring if it was messy and uneven. She just wanted to forget  _ everything.  _ That dull mansion, the sickeningly sweet scent of the house, her mother’s shrill laugh, and her father’s heavy footsteps. With each snip, her breathing became ragged and tears burned her eyes. Finally, she cut off the last chunk of hair. Running a hand through her new hair, she let the scissors fall to the ground, listening to the heavy clatter of metal against wood. 

Zuko barged in as soon as he heard the loud noise. 

He froze the moment his eyes landed on her. She looked so  _ sad.  _ Her eyes were puffy and red as she sniffled quietly. His heart ached for her, so he opened his arms and stood firm as she tumbled into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she sobbed. Slowly, Zuko lowered them onto the ground, running a comforting hand through her hair as she ranted to him. Listening to her cries. 

“Why can’t they just love me for me?”

“Is it too much for them to just  _ understand _ ?”

“All I wanted was their support…”

“This isn’t love, they never loved me.”

“They were  _ ashamed _ , Zuko!”

“You have a family in us, Toph.  _ This  _ can be your home, I don’t mind.” He offered, and Toph pulled away. “But I don’t wanna be a bother. Maybe I’ll just go to Yu Dao or something.” “I won’t stop you.” He replied, tracing circles on the back of her hand. “But I just want you to know that you’re always welcome here.” Toph smiled weakly, “Thank you, Sparky.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toko sibs make a comeback HAHAHAHAHA


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko sees the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter!!!

Zuko 

For years and years, Zuko’s been constantly degraded by his father. Even though he was the heir, he was always the one who received the short end of the stick, his father always talked down on him, he burned half his face off, and then banished him away on a wild goose chase for a person they haven’t seen in a century. Yes, he had his uncle and a ship sent away with him but that still doesn’t resolve the fact that his father had banished him. That he was  _ embarrassed  _ of Zuko. So, he closed himself off in the ship, only talking to his uncle. And even then, those conversations never lasted for more than a minute unless he was training. 

For those three years, he always wondered what happened to his mother, and why did she disappear? A few words were said, but they were garbled in his mind. He could barely remember her voice, let alone what she said. At least, the entirety of it. After that, she put a cloak on and disappeared when he woke up again, leaving him and his sister behind with his sadistic father. And while he longs for her every day, he can’t help but resent her just a little for leaving him behind. He cried later that morning, missing his mother dearly, wondering why she didn’t bring him with her. There was no use for him in the Fire Nation, and he would be better off not being a prince if it meant he could get away from Ozai.

But then, a miracle happened. The avatar was a mere  _ child  _ that somehow ended up in a small and defenseless village with seemingly no waterbenders to defend their territory against him and his crew. The kid was passionate and he must’ve stayed in the South Pole for a while because he just surrendered immediately the moment Zuko agreed to his proposal. He never really had an interest in killing or hurting anyone there, let alone burning an already struggling village. So, he just nodded, trying to contain the adrenaline pumping through him.

_ Is this it? Is he coming home? _

But alas, the stupid kid escaped his clutches. So he underestimated the avatar, no big deal. He’ll just hunt him down and try again. So he did. He made his crew track the avatar, trying to capture him every time they would cross paths. But he just kept escaping again and again and again! Then, Azula rolled back into his life after three long years. With the surprise of blinding blue fire and lightning coming out of her fingertips.  _ Born lucky.  _ Is what his father said about Azula. The gifted child. She had their father’s hunger and drive, he didn’t. Which resulted in her outshining him and becoming his father’s favorite despite being the second born. Spirits, he was almost shot dead at that point on her ship, had uncle not been there. 

After that day, his journey to capture the avatar turned into him going on a ferry and meeting kids his age who hate him and his nation, then he turned into a waiter, which was a  _ very  _ humbling experience. Who knew people could be such dickheads despite being commoners? If Zuko didn’t know that before becoming a waiter, he surely did now. He was happy, living with his uncle. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t feel the need to capture the avatar anymore. He was  _ satisfied.  _ He could’ve captured their bison that night in the lake, but he didn’t, and that choice made him go through hell and back for two days. 

But, after that, everything was fine. He was with his uncle and happy. Then he fucked it up all over again when he chose Azula and betrayed his uncle. At first, he thought he made the right choice. He tried to ignore the cold feeling of guilt he felt when the avatar fell or his uncle in chains, or when he heard the walls of Ba Sing Se crumbling to the ground as the Fire Nation invaded the city. Yes, he was happy. Wasn’t he? He was going back  _ home.  _ The thought was foreign to him, but that’s what Azula called it. That’s what his father said when he arrived. 

He should’ve known better.

He knew he made a mistake. So, when the eclipse hit, he quickly packed a small bag containing his traveling clothes, his sword, and a few valuable materials. He faced his father, redirected lightning, and stole a war balloon to follow that fluffy white creature he’d seen multiple times. He tried to join them, even offering himself as a prisoner or his firebending teacher. It didn’t work at first and he received a splash of water to the face and a pillar of earth to his ribs. To be fair on that tiny blind girl, he did burn her bare feet. He had materials in case he burned himself or something, but he also didn’t want to risk breaking a rib. So he let her crawl away.

Things turned for the better when the assassin he’d hired had died after his feeble attempts to protect the avatar’s group of friends. He slowly but surely earned their trust. The blind girl was the first one to trust him, to his surprise, she was apparently the Beifong heiress, Toph. Then the avatar-  _ Aang _ , Sokka and Suki, then his sister, the waterbender whose name turned out to be Katara. They shared their fair share of laughs and tears together as the comet neared. He reunited with his uncle later in their journey, about three days after that stupid play, earning his forgiveness and then not a day later, having to be burdened with the task of bringing his sister down for the throne. His cool, collected prodigy of a sister. 

Much to Zuko’s surprise though, he saw her again with a shaggy haircut and a deranged look in her eyes. She called for an Agni Kai and he accepted, knowingly letting himself play her game. Honing his skills, he almost brought Azula down. He slid in a little taunt about lightning, knowing how unstable she was. But, much to his surprise, her fingertips sparked and thunder boomed as she generated lightning despite her condition. He dug his heels into the ground and got into his stance, not knowing Katara was behind him,  _ completely open. _

He saw his sister’s eyes look to the side through the glint of bright blue, he was confused for a moment, watching as she directed the lightning somewhere else. He followed the strong stream of blue to see Katara right in its path, frozen in fear.  _ No.  _ He thought, jumping in front of her and keeping the lightning swirling inside him as he tried to keep in there.  _ Ground.  _ His mind strained, and once his feet reached the ground, the lightning hit the sky, and then he fell. His ears were ringing as he felt like his entire body was on fire. His fingertips were numb and he could barely breathe. His throat felt raw and his eyes stung painfully. 

A cooling sensation was the next thing he felt, and suddenly, he could barely feel the lightning’s burns inside him. It dulled down to a throb and when he opened his eyes, he saw Katara in tears as she healed him. “Zuko! You’re okay!” She sighed in relief, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Thank you Katara…” He croaked, but she shook her head. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.” She said, and Zuko’s lips twitched upwards in gratefulness. 

A moment passed between them, the sound of crackling fire echoed through the arena until someone’s grunting could be heard. Zuko looked over to see his sister, chained down in her purest form. No masks, no lies. There, he could see  _ her.  _ She was broken, she had fallen off her game, she slipped. Azula  _ slipped.  _ Zuko slowly stood up despite Katara’s protests. “I have to see her. She’s still my sister.” Zuko croaked, walking over to her fearlessly, not caring about the blue flames spewing from her mouth. He could see the damage done to Azula. 

The image of his sister writhing on the ground as she cried hysterically still haunted him constantly. 

Maybe Zuko was selfish. Maybe he wasn’t the only unlucky one in the family. 

But it didn’t have to be that way, he still had a chance. He would be there for Azula, he would heal with her. He would be a good brother. He could do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter title: Forgotten faces
> 
> Guess who? 
> 
> Whoever gets it right in the comments gets a cookie. =)


	4. Forgotten Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka deals with the death of his mother as he watches his best friend begin to deteriorate.   
> (T/W: Mentions of self-harm, violence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka being the good big bro he is man. ✊😫

Sokka

_ “Your mother… Is gone.”  _

Sokka ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he tried to keep it together. That memory sent chills down his spine. His mother’s burnt body on the ground, his father’s stricken look, and his sister’s wailing for their mama. Sokka was too shocked to realize the damage that had been done. He was still nine when he lost his mother to the war. What frustrated Sokka was the fact that they never knew why she died. Why someone would kill her in such a sick and twisted way. 

He found out later that she’d done that to protect Katara.

Sokka distanced himself from her unintentionally when he found out.

_ “But now… When I try to remember her face, all I see is Katara’s.” _

He was a bad son. How could he not remember the face of the person who gave life to him? It had only been eight years since then, he was seventeen now, and two years had passed since the war ended, since he held onto Toph’s hand for dear life, or when he thought Suki also burned to death under Azula’s grip. He would think back to the talk he had with his best friend, when he revealed the truth about his mother and his memory of her and his admiration of Katara for being so much stronger than he was. 

Now, Toph had short choppy hair and would carry a hollow smile. She was just Toph now, her parents stripped her of her title as the Beifong heiress. He honestly felt bad for her as he read through the letter Zuko sent him about Toph’s life. He wrote back telling him that he wished Toph good luck. Toph replied with a thank you. No funny quips or sarcastic remarks. Just a short and simple thanks. It was very unlike Toph. He didn’t like it and neither did his friends. It reminded him so much of the time his mother died. Would this happen to the rest of them too? Would they change? Would they become happier and get past the trauma or end up becoming a hollow shell of what they used to be as they tried to cope?

He wiped a tear away at the memory of the last time he’d actually  _ seen  _ Toph, the sight of thin, light pink scars that graced her forearms. Or the finger-shaped burns on Zuko’s forearms, he tried to ignore the pain and guilt in his heart as he saw his youngest friend begin to deteriorate. He wanted to hug her and to yell at her parents to appreciate their fucking daughter. Because Toph was basically his sister, he held her hand when she was on that stupid airship, blind and vulnerable as the ocean of fire burned beneath her. 

“Hey… Are you alright? You seemed kinda down a while ago in the meeting.” Suki asked as she entered the room. Sokka raised his head and let out a tired smile. “Yeah, I’m just... “ Sokka huffed, “Babe, tell me the truth.” Suki mumbled, wrapping her arms around him. “It’s just… Have you seen Toph and Zuko’s arms lately?” Suki tensed, “I’ve noticed Zuko’s during my stay in the Fire Nation. He told me that they were old and he hadn’t done it again since the end of the war.” She mumbled, Sokka sighed in reply. “I saw Toph’s. She… She had these pinkish scars on her arms, Suki. It’s on the area underneath her armbands but I’ve known her for three years now and I know for a fact that those weren’t there when she had long hair.” Sokka said, his voice wavering.

“Hun, it’s going to be okay.  _ She  _ is going to be okay. She’s a strong girl, she’ll bounce back.” “She needs us, Suki. We’re her family now.” Sokka croaked, and the Kyoshi warrior smiled sadly. “I know, and I’m going to keep an eye on her whenever I’m in the Fire Nation, okay?” She whispered, and Sokka nodded. “I just want to keep her safe. I couldn’t keep my mom safe, I want to make it up to her… To you… To everyone.” Sokka mumbled, the guilt weighing on him heavily. “I don’t want to lose anyone else.” He whispered, a sense of responsibility washing over him. 

“What happened that day wasn’t your fault.” “I could’ve protected her!” He reasoned, but Suki shook her head. “Listen to me, Sokka. You couldn’t have known that they were after your mother, you know why? Because you were a  _ child.  _ Children shouldn’t be fighting in the war, people  _ our  _ age shouldn’t be going through some type of trauma after they literally fought off the Fire Lord, Azula, and a fleet of airships on Sozin’s comet. So don’t you  _ dare  _ blame yourself because what happened was out of your control entirely.” Suki said in a firm tone, looking him directly in the eye.

“But I can barely remember her face.” Sokka said, his voice falling into a whisper as tears brimmed his eyes. “I’m a horrible son! What kind of person doesn’t remember their own mom?!” He cried, causing Suki to quickly lean forward and hug him tightly to stop him from falling. She kept him grounded. She was the light in his darkness. Home was in her arms. Sokka cried into her arms, as the stinging pain of losing his mother finally caught up to him. “The least I could’ve done is remember her face. But now, all I see and hear is Katara.” He said, his voice laced with tears. Suki merely held him close, letting him cry. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that Sokka, believe me.” She whispered a moment later, causing him to look up into her eyes. “You have Katara. She stood as your mother figure. Her spirit is with Katara. Trust me, you’ll see it in her eyes.” Suki said, wiping his tears away. “You have to let go of the pain, stop thinking of what could’ve happened, and remember the time you had with her. The war is over now, you have to let yourself grieve. You can let it  _ go. _ ” Suki said, Sokka’s lip trembled again and she sunk into her arms. “I’ll be here, Sokka. I promise I won’t leave you.” She said, and Sokka leaned further into her arms. “Thank you.” 

“I  _ love  _ you Sokka.”

He froze for a moment, looking into her eyes, seeing himself in them. 

_ “I love you too, Suki.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hear My Call
> 
> Who could it be???
> 
> (Whoever gets it gets another cookie)


	5. Hear My Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki's time in jail and how it felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!

Suki

3 months, 90 days, 2160 hours. That’s how long Suki spent inside that stupid prison, isolated from her team as their leader while they were brought off to some other part of that hellhole. She’d woken up to drabby clothes, her uniform and makeup wiped off of her, her weapons gone. “Hey! Where are the others?!” She’d yelled, demanding they let her see the other warriors. “Far away is where they are. You’re the leader of their team, and a notorious criminal at that.” A gruff voice replied, Suki’s heart dropped at that moment and she desperately tried to claw her way out of that gondola. “Let me go!” She yelled, trying to punch them, only to find her hands chained up and bound together. 

From there she’d been humiliated and undermined constantly by the guards and the warden, both for being a woman and a minor. “I am a Kyoshi Warrior! I  _ will  _ find my way out of here!” She yelled every time, only to be taken down with a slap to the face by a heavy hand. But the worst days were when Azula visited, taking pleasure in mocking Suki and reminding her of her failure to take them down even though they were clearly outnumbering Azula’s team. “And you call yourself a warrior, pathetic.” She drawled out, her hands on her hips as she proudly wore the colors of her nation while undermining Suki, insulting her skills greatly. 

_ “It’s a shame too, I heard from my father that there would be public executions to be held soon.”  _

Suki’s heart dropped when Azula said those words, not because she feared for her own life, but her warriors, her teammates, her  _ family.  _ The possibility of them being killed in front of monsters horrified her because she knew that it would be her fault if the war ended and she came back home alone. She’d failed to protect them and she knew it. “N-no… NO!” She yelled, squirming around in her chair, trying to get out of the locks holding her down. “Let them go! They didn’t do anything wrong!” She cried, “They didn’t? If I remember clearly, you tried to kill us, Fire Nation nobility and royalty for a stupid bison!” Azula yelled manically, and Suki turned her head away.

“Sokka will come for me. The  _ avatar _ will come for me! They’ll get me out of here!” She yelled back, her voice growing hoarse as she looked at the princess. “But haven’t you heard? The avatar is  _ dead.  _ No one’s saving you now. The Fire Nation has won.” Azula cackled, her hands clasped behind her back as her amber eyes bore into Suki’s indigo ones. “No… You- You’re lying! The avatar isn’t dead, he’s alive!” She roared, shifting more in her seat. “Truth hurts, doesn’t it?” She said bitterly, “You monster!” She growled, “Guards! Take her back to her cell, I’m done telling my  _ favorite prisoner  _ about the news.” She sneered, before making her exit, leaving Suki alone with the guards as they held her down, unlocking her restraints and manhandling her back to the cold cell she resided in. 

Banging her fists against the door, she demanded they let her go. But as always, it fell on deaf ears and she crumpled to the ground, sobbing in fear and guilt. “Spirits, please… Don’t let them die. They can’t!” She sobbed, burying her head in her hands as her heart ached painfully, the guilt pooling in her gut, making her sick to her stomach. “I’m sorry, Kyoshi. I  _ failed  _ you.” She said shakily before sobbing her heart out. “NO!” She yelled, and sobbed, and punched. The weight of her world crushed her insides to bits as she lay on the floor motionless, her mind numb from the pain.

From that day, there was hate in her heart. It grew day by day as she learned new tricks, becoming stronger, and planning every possible option for her escape. She was going to make it out of here alive and she would avenge her family. Days and nights blended together, the thought of freedom and revenge running through her mind rapidly with each kick and punch she made, imagining it was the face of the enemy. She promised she’d make them pay. For everything they’ve ever done to her and her warriors. 

_ “I am as strong as stone and as flexible as the waters that crash against the shorelines.”  _

But then her plans were thrown off at the familiar face that entered her cell one faithful day. 

“Sokka!” She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes as she dropped her stance, sliding down on her knees and wrapping him up in a tight hug. “Oh Sokka, I knew you’d come.” She said, unable to hold back from crying. Her heart longed for him all those days, and she leaned forward, closing the space between them. “Where are the others?” He asked a moment after they kissed. Suki’s blood ran cold, “I… I don’t know where they are. They locked me in here because I was the leader.” She said, not exactly lying but not exactly telling the truth either. Sokka merely nodded his head and brought her close, “I thought I lost you.” He said, and Suki wrapped her arms around him. “You could never lose me.”

That all happened three years ago and now, Suki was happily helping Zuko in the Fire Nation as his bodyguard with her fellow warriors, keeping constant contact with Sokka via messenger hawk. She was off her duties when she came across Zuko huddled up alone in his room, curled up into a ball on the floor, soft whimpers coming out of his shaking frame. Immediately, she felt a rush of protectiveness come over her and she entered his room. “Zuko…” She whispered, and her friend slowly raised his head up, tears streaming down his cheeks. He gasped and pulled away, “Y-you weren’t supposed to see me like this.” He said, but Suki shook her head, wrapping her arms around him.

“I’m your friend Zuko, it’s my job to be there for you.” She told him, patting his back in a comforting manner. “It’s okay, just take deep breaths okay?” She whispered, and the Fire Lord nodded, trying to regulate his breathing. “In… Out… In… Out… Good job, Zuko.” She said, gently wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry, I just- I can’t help but feel like I’m not enough for the nation, y’know?” He croaked, Suki’s gaze softened and she took her place in front of him. “Yeah… I know what it’s like.” She said, and Zuko looked at her curiously.

“When the war was still ongoing, Azula captured me and my other warriors. I felt like such a failure then, I had no idea of their whereabouts or whether or not they were even  _ alive.  _ I blamed myself for being such an incompetent leader, I didn’t know how to deal with it. I was constantly pushing myself in the prison, waiting for the perfect moment. I was planning to avenge them if they were dead.” She said shakily, her palms beginning to sweat. “So imagine the relief I felt when I saw them, alive and barely injured. I was so happy to see them again to the point that I just cried.” She sighed, wiping away the tears that welled up in her eyes.

“Don’t doubt yourself Zuko. It can get hard now but, just stay strong and face your challenges head-on. If you know it’ll benefit your people, make that choice without hesitation or fear. Trust in yourself Zuko. You’ve traveled all around the world, you know at least a part of each culture. You have experience and exposure, as well as good intentions. So if there's anyone out there fitting to be the new leader of a new nation… It’s you.” She said, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Suki…” He said, wiping his tears away.

“No problem, Zuko. It’s what family’s for after all.” She laughed.

Yes, that’s what  _ family’s  _ for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed, I deleted 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World'. DON'T WORRY!! For those who were following the book, I'm rewriting it but it will follow the same storyline, but I might change Toph's arc. 
> 
> But while I rewrite it, I do have another book in the works and I'll release it pretty soon, so look out for that! 😊😊


	6. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's take on closure and how the war hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! =D

Katara

When Katara lost her mother, she fell into a state of shock for a good two months, barely acknowledging anyone and isolating herself in her room, sometimes scaring her father and brother when she’d ask when her mom would be coming back after seeing her burnt body on the ground, her blood seeping into the snow beneath her. The sight traumatized her greatly, etched into her mind. When she finally got a grip on reality, things proved to be much worse. Her family was a wreck and barely held on. So, putting herself aside, she took her mother’s role and did the things she’d been taught to do. Learning to cook all by herself, as well as wash their clothes and dry them too.

Her waterbending practice was put on hold for the time being, with no masters around to teach her and the current dilemma of losing her mother. Gran-gran helped her learn all she knew and allowed her to bend whenever they had free time, giving her a proud smile whenever she actually managed to move the water one way or another. But of course, her father left for battle, leaving her alone with her brother Sokka. The resentment for her father would soon begin to blossom slowly from that day when their boats disappeared into the fog. Sokka held her close, his face more sullen than usual.

It wasn’t until she met Aang that she got to enjoy her childhood, at least when they weren’t fighting off soldiers. Along the way, they met many people that helped them end the century-long war, the most prominent ones being Zuko, Toph, and Suki. Katara immediately stepped up into the role of keeping the group in order, even though Toph did occasionally butt heads with her. It was all part of the fun in their little group. If Katara were to be honest, it hurt more than it enraged her when Zuko’d betrayed them back in the catacombs. She opens up to him and then the next, he sides with his crazy sister, watching her as she shoots the world’s last hope for peace with deadly lightning.

But Zuko made it up to her by giving her the closure she desperately needed. 

She remembered first casting her eyes on the man that killed her mother, he had a multitude of wrinkles and eyes sunken down by war. She looked at that  _ monster  _ in the eye, standing over him as the rain fell around them, soaking her clothes and his. Her sharp, icy stare burning into his fearful gaze. His hands shook as he tried to justify his actions. But the memory hurt, it stoked a burning pain in her heart and she’d yelled out who she really was, and that he’d killed the wrong person. 

As she gathered the water above them, all she could see was her mother’s dead body on the floor, blood seeping out of her chest. And just as she aimed for his heart with multiple ice daggers that should’ve embedded themselves in his heart, a voice that sounded like a mix of Aang’s and her mother’s yelled one word, “No.” It said, and in an instant the icicles stopped in their path, floating in the air as she held them up.  _ Deep breath in… And out. _ She let her grip on the water go and it splashed onto the ground. 

She looked him in the eye, watching as he pleaded for his life. Katara then knew the difference between Yon Rha and her.  _ She  _ isn’t a killer.  _ She _ is a healer. Katara closed her eyes, tears falling down her tan cheeks as she forced herself to turn around and leave the cowering man alone on the floor. “I am not a monster. Not like him.” She mumbled as she boarded onto Appa. “At least you got closure, right?” Zuko mumbled from behind her, Katara opened her eyes and faced away from him. “Yes. I did.” She replied, her voice void of emotion as they flew away from that place.

  
  


Once again, Katara opened her heart and forgave Zuko for his errors. Wrapping him in a tight hug before going back to Appa. Letting the firebender talk to Aang. 

The comet went by in a flash of adrenaline running through her veins. As soon as the sky turned blue once more, they all fell into the beds inside the palace, their clothes dirty and burnt. But no one cared at that moment, they were all exhausted, the energy draining from their bodies the same way Ozai’s bending was taken from him by Aang. They passed out the moment their heads hit the pillows. As always, Katara woke up first, taking in the cool morning breeze, stretching her limbs, a sense of relief coming over her. “It’s finally over.” She sighed, looking out into the morning sky, then at Sokka. “Yeah… I’m glad.” He chuckled, bringing her closer to him.

That happened four years ago and now Katara realized maybe they still had a long way from healing. As they gathered together for an important diplomatic meeting, Katara could see how exhausted everyone still looked. Toph stood as the ambassador for the Earth Kingdom, her hair was still short, a constant reminder to all of them that she was disowned by her own family, which left her as a mere shell of who she used to be. Aang sat beside her, looking too exhausted for a sixteen-year-old that used to be so full of joy when she first met him. Now, he too had been marred by war and some of that innocence was lost in the void of emotions. Sokka was there too, his shoulders visibly tense as the meeting went on, overwhelmed by the number of people, Suki sat beside him, a steady look on her face as she stood strong for Katara’s brother, then there’s Zuko, who looked to be on the verge of falling asleep. The entire event was being held in the Fire Nation and he burnt himself out for it to be successful. 

This put a frown on Katara’s face. But what could she do? Her calm resolve was still tender and the wounds still stung. War had marked them, there was no erasing the hardships they’d gone through. Whether it be before, during, or after the war. A part of their old selves had been erased by the war and there was nothing to be done. So, when they all came together after the meeting, they looked at each other and sighed tiredly. Just like the night after the final battle, they fell onto the huge bed, exhausted. Toph curled up next to Zuko, chasing his warmth. Aang had wrapped his arms around Katara’s waist and Sokka and Suki were tangled in each other’s arms. Katara flipped over and pulled Aang close, breathing in his cinnamon scent. 

Maybe they still had a long way before the wounds turned to scars, but at least they had each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this little book! Lmk if you want more of these through the comments. I really enjoyed the writing process for this (before my little break) I really hope you guys liked it just as much as I did lmao. Until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is unfortunately the last work you'll be seeing of mine. A lot has happened lately and I think I need to take a break from writing. I will return to complete EWTRTW after my break, I promise. I'm just posting this because it's complete and I needed to post this announcement.


End file.
